Girls Night Out Snara Edition
by Ember411
Summary: Cisco tells Caitlin she had no life. Alex also mentions that Kara has no life. So both Caitlin and Kara decide to get a life and party in town. Snara friendship. Rated T for adult language.


**Came to this idea listening to a certain song the other day. Also, everyone lives on the same Earth.**

**Snara Friendship.**

* * *

**Girls Night Out**

**Snara Edition**

Caitlin stormed into her apartment after today's work. "How could he say that to me!?" She shouted as she threw her jacket on the coat hanger.

Kara Danvers was visiting the Earth for a couple of days, being a house guest of Caitlin's. She walked out with a cup of coffee in her hands. "What's the matter?"

Caitlin crossed her arms like a toddler. "Cisco says I still have no life." She huffed. "This is the second time he's told me this. First was back when Clay and Shawna were doing crimes."

Kara sat on the couch by now and stared at her friend. "What does he mean 'no life' to you? You cook, clean, watch television—"

"Barry said that all of that means I have no life." The brunette plopped her butt on the other couch. "Everyone's got a life."

Kara shrugged. "I don't have much of one. Alex even says I don't have a life. Every time I try to be Kara Danvers, somehow Supergirl comes into play. I tried a dating app but all the guys are just weird. First guy told me he wants to get married that night. A second guy is doing this as revenge against his ex girlfriend and ex boyfriend and the last three guys...You don't even want to know."

Caitlin mumbled without eye contact at her friend, "Horny little fuck bags?"

"YES!" Kara exclaimed. "OH Rao! I thought the horny little fucks were just in high school."

"Did those horny fucks keep tabs? Mine did." Kara asked what Caitlin meant. "It was a game they played. Every time they slept with a girl, they get a point. The harder it is to sleep with a girl, the high the number. Danielle Pinder was worth a hundred and fifteen because she's a rabbi and priest daughter."

"Ew. Krypton boys aren't even close to being horny fuckers." Kara sneered. "You know what Caitlin?" Kara slammed her coffee down, making sure to not break anything but still make a statement. "It's Saturday night. Let's go out and have a life."

"Last time I did that, I got a huge hangover, I threw up and Barry had to speed change me into my pajamas."

"This won't be like that. I swear. We'll just go out and get some beer, pizza and bar crawl." Kara explained. "It'll be super fun."

Caitlin thought for a moment. She did want to do this again and at least this time it was with Kara. Kara can't get drunk on human alcohol and so she'll help take care of the human if she gets too drunk. "Deal."

* * *

By seven pm, Kara and Caitlin were donned and ready for a night out of drinking, eating, dancing and bar hopping.

Caitlin wore a black semi-ruffle top with maroon studded skinny pants with a studded belt and black-red strappy heels. Her hair was semi-curled, light makeup minus dark red lipstick. Gold and silver bracelets on each wrist, a silver choker necklace she had received as a plus gift from an order she made years ago and skeleton ring she had for a costume years ago.

Kara wore a sequin silver off shoulder top, black high-waist leather mini skirt and gold studded ankle heels. Her hair was wild curled with semi-heavy makeup, gold choker necklace that she bought at a garage sale and several pink and silver bracelets on each wrist.

"You ready?"

"You bet your Kryptonian ass I am."

* * *

The duo made their way to one bar that was opened. They began here as they gave out free onion rings in baskets for customers. The music that blasted was that of early 2000's music that neither girl knew. Heavy metal? Metal punk? Metal rock punk? Either way, the two girls were at the counter and had ordered their beers in large glasses. As their basket of onion rings was laid down and they started to eat them, Kara looked over at a corner.

"Oh my God! It's a pinball game!" She grinned. "I've never played one before. They don't have them where I grew up in California. I've watched videos on them."

"Go play some. I'll wait here." Caitlin told her, handing Kara a couple of quarters she had on her.

Kara stood up and ran over to the game, waiting her turn to play the game.

Caitlin sat at the bat alone waiting for their drinks. She looked around and saw couples on dates, but nothing much of the matter. Mostly college students; over the age or under was another question. A couple of the bar attendees were early in their drunken state or very intoxicated. Opposite side of the bar counter was a group of men and women taking a shot drinking challenge. They looked as if their hands were behind their backs and were taking the shots by using their lips to pickup the cup and chug the drinks back, then dropping the shot glass back onto the table and continue down the line. Caitlin observe them and cheered when the woman in pink top finished her shots before the man.

"Get brunette, get over here!" One of the men behind the winner shouted. "We're starting another game."

Caitlin nodded as she stood up and hurried over to the opposite side of the bar. She sat down next to the next drinker, a tall man in a fedora hat and blue polka dot tie. "Challenge is simple. Hands behind backs, pickup with mouth, chug, drop, move to next glass. First one to finish all seven shots gets a hundred bucks from Mega Bucks behind us."

Caitlin smirked. "Bring it."

Once all fourteen shot glasses were placed down in front of the challenger takers both Caitlin and the man held their hands behind their backs. Someone counted down to one and on one, the challenge began.

Caitlin moved as fast as she could. It was easier said than accomplished. She struggled to get the shot glass onto her lips and bring it up to her mouth. She lost the shot glass and it fell to the ground, causing it to break. One of the woman shouted, "KEEP GOING! ITS FINE! KEEP GOING!" So she continued. She managed to get her first (physically second shot glass) properly done, but the man next to her had finished.

"DONE! BOOM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hand it over, Zach!"

"Try again." The recent female winner encouraged her. She leaned in closer so just Caitlin could hear her. "Trick, use your teeth to bring the glass up. It automatically has your mouth opened and easier for the alcohol to go down."

Caitlin nodded. The next man sat next to her. The man was given his fourteen glasses while the bar tender gave Caitlin two new glasses. Again, on the count of one the challenge began. Caitlin took the female winners tip and began chugging her glasses as fast as she could.

She won.

At the pinball game, Kara was pushing and pulling the buttons and knobs as the tiny silver ball dinged and donged in every direction. She watched it move as swift speed. Using her own speed she was able to slow time around her, watch where the ball went, and keep it up for a while. The ball eventually landed into the main hole and she had won 3,000 points. "Whoot! Whoot! I won!'

A college guy next to her laughed. "Biggest winner was at seven thousand." He sipped his beer.

Kara deathly glared at the guy. "Bring it."

Kara played her second game. This time, she made it over seven thousand—she made eight thousand points. The guy was impressed. "You and your friend are good at games." He pointed over to Caitlin. "That's her fourth game. Third win."

_"KARA! I made three hundred bucks!"_

* * *

Two hours into their being at that bar, maybe ten bottles of beer in total, the two friends left the bar. Caitlin was tipsy but well sober enough to know what was happening. Kara was not affected.

"Where to next?"

"Theme bar around corner." Caitlin giggled. "No idea what night it is."

Kara and Caitlin made their way to the theme bar. It was themed alright; Eighties night. They heard the familiar tune of Karma Chameleon blaring over the room. A few people dressed up were dancing on tables and counter tops. They sat at a table in the center of the room where a bucket of fries was presented to them in a short matter of time.

"This is fun!" Caitlin shouted loudly. "Quick!" She pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

Caitlin ignored her. She whipped her phone out and began opening up an app and started to live video tape. "Kara!" She laughed loudly. "You're on candid camera!"

Kara waved into the phone. "Hi...world?" She smirked. "Fun night!"

The friend screamed into the phone, "I HAVE A LIFE! I HAVE A LIFE!" She began to cheer. "LIFE! LIFE! LIFE! LIFE! LIFE! **LIFE! LIFE! LIFE**!"

Kara grabbed Caitlin's phone from her and stopped the live video. "Okay, tone it down." She shushed her friend. "We can scream party later."

"Fine." Caitlin said. A bar waiter came up to them. "I'd like a fruity drink."

"Make that two." Kara told him. The phone in her hand buzzed and she looked to read the text.

From Barry.

_Kara or Caitlin?_

**Kara.**

_The fuck is up with Caitlin?_

**Just having a fun night. I can't get drunk on human alcohol so I'm watching her.**

"KARA!" Caitlin grabbed her phone. "No texting on girl night out."

"Sorry."

Three and a half hour later Kara and almost completely drunk Caitlin left the bar as it was closed down due to loud complaints from the neighbors. Kara had heard several people mention of another themed bar. A Tim Burton theme bar.

* * *

They arrived at the bar. It was very creepy and Halloween theme from the spider webs on the walls and pumpkins all over the joint. They sat at the counter. "Two glasses of water and two small mudslides." Kara ordered for them. Caitlin rested her head on Kara's shoulders, not sleepy; just resting. "Hey, it's been almost six hours I think. Wanna head back after this?"

"NO!" Caitlin screamed into Kara's ear. "CISCO SAID I HAD NO LIFE! **I NEED TO SHOW I HAVE A LIFE!**"

Kara nodded. She figured they stay out until most of the bars closed at three in the morning. After that, she'd bring Caitlin home. "You gotta eat something. Here," Kara grabbed a couple of crackers from her bag. "Eat theses."

"Ew! Salt!"

"Caitlin, you need these."

Caitlin took the salty crackers and ate them. Yuck! Gross! She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone again. She opened it to messages and looked for Cisco's name. She clicked and wrote out a message to him. A long one, but she made it pretty quick. She sent it and placed her phone away. "That'll show him."

Kara gawked at her friend curiously. "Cait, who was that?"

It took her a minute to respond. "Nobody"

Before she could ask she heard her phone ring and she pulled her phone out. Cisco's number popped up. Caitlin, however, took the phone and hangup. "No talking to Cisco."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I had a life. He might get mad." Caitlin told her. Their waters arrived first. Caitlin took the first one and chugged it down in ten seconds. "Can I?" She pointed to the second glass. Kara nodded. "Thanks." She took it and chugged.

* * *

An hour into their drinking, five mudslides to Caitlin, the two girls were now dancing together on the floor to the beat of This Is Halloween. A drunk Caitlin was a miserable dancer, but enjoyed the ability of being able to dance in her drunk state. She had live streamed several more times.

She missed calls and texts. Kara missed calls and texts.

The two girls sat on a couch waiting for their uber to pick them up and bring them to their next and possibly last bar for the night. A retro neon light dance club. As they waited Kara was texting Winn about their night so far while Caitlin slumped over Kara's lap. "Kara?"

"Hmmm?"

Caitlin twisted her head so her face was out of Kara's lap. "I want ice cream."

"OK. We can get some before the bar."

"No...Later." Caitlin mumbled. "I don't feel hot."

Kara rubbed back her friends hair. Maybe the next place they stay at they'd be there for half hour then head back to the apartment. Kara grabbed her personal phone that buzzed and read the text from Alex. She asked where Kara was and Kara told here where she was and where she was going next. Just as she sent the message the uber came up for the girls.

* * *

At the last bar it was flashing brightly colored neon lights as well as regular silver and white colored lights. The six or seven disco balls that hung on the ceiling made it more tech in here than other club bar mixes. Kara carried her friend by her shoulder to the counter and sat her on a chair. Being the last one, Kara just stood behind her friend.

"Three glasses of ice water and what do you want Cait?" Kara asked her friend.

Caitlin mumbled very softly, "One Manhattan...one Long Island."

"A Manhattan and a Long Island. Thanks!" Kara thanked the bar tender. She shook Caitlin lightly. "Two drinks?"

Caitlin giggled like a mad woman. She tried to speak as normal as she could. "I...LIVE...LIFE!" She laughed onto the table. "**CISCO SUCKS!"**

Kara rolled her eyes. Rao, this girl was so fun to hangout with. But man was she a loud drunk. Kara saw Caitlin try to open her phone app to once again live stream. She didn't know if Caitlin should keep doing this to herself but this would help her prove to everyone that Caitlin Snow (and Kara herself) had a life. Plus, Barry was kind of her boss at Star Labs ever since Thawn left it to him and she couldn't imagine Barry firing Caitlin for being drunk. Right? Kara grabbed the phone, opened the app, and started the live stream.

She sat on Caitlin's lap with her arm around the drunk friend, Caitlin resting her head on her other friends shoulder. "Greetings! It's Kara again!" She spoke, Caitlin began to laugh again. "It's—"

"SNARA!"

"Snara?"

"Our friendship name...like..." Caitlin dropped her head to think. "Snowco...Snowbarry...Sniris—"

"Sniris?"

"MY FRIEND IRIS!" Caitlin screamed. "SHE MY BEST FRIEND! UP THERE WITH FELICITY! SNOWCITY! SNOWCITY IS OUR NAME! SNARA IS OUR NAME! SNARA!"

Kara chukled as she looked back at the screen. She saw someone was typing something. Her message came through.

**Iris;**_omg can she stop screaming into the fucking phone?_

Someone else typed.

**Alex;**_ Snara? Sounds like a booger._

"Alex thinks Snara sounds like a booger."

"Alex is a boogie." Caitlin mumbled. The three waters came and she chugged one of them down, water dripping onto her outfit. "Wait...wait for it!"

A third person typed.

**Felicity;**_ Everything okay?_

Caitlin somehow managed to read that one message. In her drunken state she believed Felicity was there in front of here. She brunette grabbed her cell phone and screamed loudly, "**CISCO FUCKING RAMON SAID I HAD NO LIFE! SO I HAVE A FUCKING LIFE NOW! WITH MY BEST FRIEND KARA FUCKING DANVERS!**" She began cheering loudly. **"SNARA! SNARA! SNARA! SNARA!"**

Barry typed again; _I'm recording all this on my phone._

Alex; _Does anyone wanna let Cisco know what's happening?_

Kara decided to end the live stream. She helped turn the chair around as the two alcohol drinks came. Before she could take one Caitlin had grabbed them both and shakily poured them both at the same time into the empty water glass. She made a huge mess on her and Kara's lap. She grabbed her drink and chugged the whole thing. Kara watched both amused but worry; Maybe they should head back now.

"Cait?"

"What?"

"Wanna go home?"

"NO!" Caitlin began to cry. "I wanna stay up! I wanna stay up!"

Just as Kara comforted her friend the bar tender came up and handed Kara a cosmo. He said it was ordered from someone at the bar, but when he went to point the person was gone. Kara shrugged and grabbed the bottle. It felt funny to her but then again she's never had a cosmo. "Bottoms up."

* * *

Five Long Islands and six Cosmos later, Caitlin and Kara were both utterly and totally drunk.

The drunken friends were dancing on the table and around the floor, each with a drink in their hands. They began grinding and dancing with fellow bar members and flirted with them for another round of drinks. By the time the clock read 1AM, the two sauntered onto the street hugging one another arm.

"My...pace." Caitlin muttered.

Kara nodded. She held her friend like a groom would a bride and ran as quickly as she could back to the apartment.

* * *

At the apartment the two crashed onto the couch. They were hysterically laughing their asses off about...whatever it was. Just the run? Caitlin tried to explain in her drunk state that when Barry ran, he ran too fast for her and she got sick. Kara laughed just thinking about Barry running.

Caitlin stumbled up and stumbled her way into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a tall bottle of vodka. "Party up, Kryptonian bitch!" She giggled.

Kara grabbed her phone this time and stumbled to open it. She finally was able too and opened the app and began a live stream. "GREETS!" She cheered. "**WE BACK MOTHER FUCKERS**!"

"YEAH!" Caitlin cheered in the background, trying to pour the drinks into the red solo cups.

"SNARA HAS LIFE!" Kara shouted again, laughing so hard that tears fell out of her eyes. "WE GOT A LIFE!"

"HELL YES, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Kara, not shouting as loudly this time, said very drunkenly. "At least we not see boys from high school...those—"

"HORNY LITTLE FUCKERS!?"

"YES!" Kara shouted, accidentally throwing her phone and nearly hitting Caitlin. "Sorry! But yes! **HORNY LITTLE FUCKERS**!"

Caitlin crawled onto the floor and grabbed the phone that continued to live stream. She saw a couple of messages and it took her a few moments to actually read them.

**Oliver; **Go_ to bed!_

**Mon-El; **SLEEP_ ON IT!_

**Alex; **Kara,_ I never said you don't have a life...just a love life!_

_Hey...its Barry, how did Kara get drunk?_

**Iris; **_SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOUTING INTO THE PHONE I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU BOTH IN YOUR ASSES!_

"UH oh," Caitlin sounded like a baby. "Wittle Kara mwade people mad."

"No."

"Yeah."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HOW?"

"I DON'T KNOW KARA!"

"WHO SAID IT?"

"I CAN NOT READ THE NAMES KARA!"

"WELL...CAN YOU GUESS?"

Caitlin paused then shouted, still on livestream, "_**HORNY LITTLE HIGH SCHOOL FUCKERS**_!"

That created a roaring, belly-laughing, crying laugh that could had shook the whole universe. Kara nearly turned purple as she fell onto the floor "I JUST PEED MY PANTS!" She screamed, still not knowing she was on live stream. "I PISSED MY UNDIES!" She continued.

Caitlin crawled over to her friend on the ground, still on live stream, giggling as she tried to breathe. She got to her friend and laid next to her when she shot up. "NO!"

"Wh—wh—what?"

"I forgot the drinks!" Caitlin handed Kara the phone. She turned and crawled like a baby to the table. Kara, naturally, recorded the process as her hand shook from laughing so hard. "Ugh! why!" Caitlin began to cry seeing that she had to get up to grab the drinks. She stood on her knees and grasped the cups and bottle of alcohol and then walked on her knees back to Kara. "Drunk up, motherfucker."

"**PARTY UP MOTHERFUCKERS!**" Kara shouted, video taping herself chugging the drink down.

**Barry; **_Should...should someone stop them?_

**Mon-El; **_I agree with Barry._

**Oliver; **_Alex, should we get Kara?_

**Alex;**_ I...I don't know. They're in the apartment._

The two drunk friends both chugged three more drinks. Together they clashed their cups together and chanted in a sing-song voice, "WE HAVE A LIFE! WE HAVE A LIFE! WE HAVE A LIFE! FUCK (CISCO)(ALEX), WE HAVE A LIFE!"

**Alex; **_Ouch. That hurts a sister right in the heart._

**Felicity; **_So, did anyone tell Cisco what's going on?_

**Barry; **_Not yet Felicity._

Then something happened that made every single friend watching totally surprised...

Kara and Caitlin suddenly began making out. On camera. On live stream. Hard core sucking face. Kara used her free hand to touch Caitlin's breast through her top while Caitlin hands snaked under Kara's shirt and held both of her breasts.

**Barry; **_JESUS CHRIST!_

**Alex; **_What the..._

**Cisco; **_GO KARA! GO CAITLIN! GO KARA! GO CAITLIN!_

**Barry; **_LOOK, Cisco woke up!_

**Cisco; **_Hi Barry...what'd I miss, why are they making out?_

The next thing everyone knew was that Kara stopped taping the live stream.

* * *

The following day around noon, Caitlin woke up. Her head bashed her and she felt both hot and cold. She tried to remember the night before but she blacked out. Tim Burton dressed as Boy George? Caitlin rubbed her eyes. She happen to face down and caught herself off guard.

Caitlin was topless. Pure topless. Her pants were discarded, but her underwear remained on. Caitlin slapped herself in the face to see if it was real. Yes, all was real. She happen to glance to the side and found her friend Kara just starting to wake up. "Kara?" She spoke, grabbing her shirt that laid next to her and quickly held it up to cover herself.

Kara rubbed her face, feeling that her glasses were off. She had a blur in her eyes as she felt heat and cold hit her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Once her eyes were cleared she looked up at brown eyes staring at her bewildered. "Cait?" Kara sat up. Just as she did, Caitlin turned. Before Kara could question, Caitlin pointed at her chest. Kara turned down and saw that she was fully exposed on top and her skirt was missing—just her underwear remained.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know...I blacked out." Caitlin answered as she slipped her shirt on. She saw Kara's sequin shirt at her ankles. "Here." She handed her the top.

"Last thing I remember was...Tim Burton dancing to Karma Chameleon." She thought. "I think."

"Did...did we?"

"No...I don't think. We both got our underwear on. Maybe we just passed out." She blushed red. "Um...I...I don't know what to do."

Caitlin shrugged. She grabbed her phone and saw the date. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"I'm late for work!" Caitlin stood up. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

"Sunday work?"

"Yeah, we start on Sunday so that we can get Friday off. Something Barry created a few years back." Caitlin stood up.

"Hold on," Kara stood up.

In a matter of seconds both women were dressed for the day. Caitlin in a sweater and black skirt, Kara in a green dress and white cardigan. "Done."

"Dude...Barry is gonna kick my ass!"

* * *

The two of them arrived at Star Labs in seconds, thanks to Kara. They walked into the cortex to find Barry, Cisco, Iris, Felicity, Oliver, Wally and...Alex and Mon-El? "Sorry! I overslept!" Caitlin apologized.

"I just gave her a lift."

Nobody said a word. Some of them blank faces, other were smirks.

"What?" Kara questioned.

"Kara," Alex spoke first. "Horny little fuckers?"

"Alex, you know I called the guys in high school that." Kara crossed her arms. Mon-El giggled. "What is it?"

He tried to answer behind his mouth. "I...I got you drunk. I went to the bar and ordered a drink, put something in it, then had someone give it to you. All seven cosmos."

Kara felt pale. "You drugged me?"

"No drug...just get you drunk."

Cisco raised his hand. He looked guilty as he said, "Uh...I didn't mean to say you had no life, Caitlin. I mean you don't but...didn't think you party _that _hard."

Caitlin blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Barry held up a DVD. "We got your livestreams on this DVD."

"What are you talking about?" They shouted at the same time.

* * *

They watched the livestreams. From the first one, to all the dance clips they had at the various bars, to Kara singing a song, to Caitlin drunk dancing on a stage, to their last drinks at Caitlin's apartment plus their making out and boob touching.

Each vowed to never drink again.

* * *

**I had way too much time on my hands with this idea.**


End file.
